


Girls (Who Run The World)

by mihrsuri



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Multimedia, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna Troi goes to Starfleet Academy. (Title from the Beyonce song - with all the thanks to my recipient for the opportunity to write this little piece of Deanna Troi and her story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls (Who Run The World)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rocknlobster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocknlobster/gifts).



Deanna receives the comm message confirming her Starfleet Academy acceptance and can hardly believe it. She looks and looks over and over again, staring at the official seal and thinks I did it. I got there. And then tries not to think about how she wants to tell her father before anyone else knows.

Instead she takes a breath and makes her favourite hot chocolate before looking over the details of the message - things about enrollment, what to bring and her room assignment. Only when she's composed herself does she go to tell her mother.

     
  
  


It's a messy few last weeks - packing, goodbyes and more packing (it's easy enough to get the required uniforms and Deanna checks them off in her head - PT gear, formal dress uniform, day uniform, recreational sports uniform (she's taking dance) and her own clothing. She gets a certain amount of 'what are you thinking!' and deals with it - if there's anything Deanna knows she has learned in her eighteen years it's how to deal with these kinds of questions and wishes once again that her father was there.

She comms her room mate (pre-med - zie likes fencing and reinterpretations of old westerns), counts up her bags, loads holos and books for the voyage to Earth and reminds herself that she can do this, whatever people might think. Deanna has run cross country, done more pushups that she can count, has blistered her feet and hands, studied and made her own way.

(There's more as well, things she doesn't talk about much - the whispers of her classmates when she can't do something they can, mentally - the feeling of not being able to be either Terran or Betazoid without hanging a qualifier in front of it. Having to take a breath and just work more and it still sometimes not being enough).

Deanna reminds herself that she has done it. She's going to Starfleet Academy.

 

 


End file.
